


Ring

by EllerySeadust



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Rape, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, explicit sexual assault, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerySeadust/pseuds/EllerySeadust
Summary: Elliot was born into his fathers gang of sex trafficking. He’d never partook in the vile activity’s and never thought he would until someone shows up completely of his own accord.
Relationships: Oliver x Elliot
Kudos: 1





	1. Introducing...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, an original story! Uhhh this is definitely very triggering so please be warned. I hope you enjoy though, this will turn sweet eventually!

Elliot walked down the hall into the bidding room, his butler trailing behind. He swept his black hair back and fiddled with his suit. He was often asked by everyone else in their business as he hadn’t bought someone yet. He didn’t even know why he came tonight, but he sat down in his chair in the private room and waited for bidding to begin. 

He was born into this gang, well it was more an American mafia. He was the child of his father, Elliot Alden and his slave, Abigail. His father was the most powerful of the gang, practically the leader, causing Elliot to immediately be high in the rankings. Passing his name to his only son. he had two other children, two older girls that had been sold at the age of 16. 

His butler, Barnet, poured a glass of wine for him, then The lights loudly flicked on and a tall, slender man with a golden mask stood in the center of the room. It was dimly lit with one way mirrors covering every wall. 

“Gentlemen! It is wonderful to see you all here tonight!”  
The man announced proudly, outstretching his arms. 

“Now, id love to give a special hello to Elliot Alden jr who is with us tonight! We have a wider selection and something very very special at the end! We have two women and two men! Now make way for our first woman and let the bidding begin!”   
Elliot sighed at his unneeded introduction and sipped at his drink. He watched, woman, man, woman, man. Nothing special unsurprisingly. He didn’t even try on any of the bids, he sighed. 

“What a wasted hour.”   
He spoke to himself with a long sigh. 

“Now it is time to show our lovely surprise! This is very interesting as he has offered himself completely up to us, he has not been drugged once, or needed to be convinced of anything! Introducing the lovely Oliver O'Meyer!”

Oliver walked out into the room, he was slim in a sick way, looking underweight. Every groove of his body seemed Accentuated by his pale skin. He was looking down, one arm crossed over his chest holding onto his other.  
Elliot became interested for once, in his 23 years of life he’d never seen someone completely compliant.   
his hair was curly and short, bright blond. His only clothing was a small pair of panties he was most likely forced to wear, well forced would be the wrong word. he wasn’t bound or blindfolded or anything. It was an oddly refreshing sight. 

“Now, he will be quite expensive. He is only 19 years of age, a virgin, and most importantly, willing. Now! Start the bidding at 700 thousand!”  
The masked man softly touched and circled Oliver as he spoke. Elliot bid. He didn’t know Why. 

“50 thousand from Mr. Alden!” 

Another few bids came through from the different people in the many other private rooms.

“1 Million! Who next! Who next!” 

Elliot bid. 

“Mr. Alden raising it to 1.1! Going once?”

He paused. A bid came in. 

“1.3! To Mr. Zerna! Going once?”

Elliot bid. 

“Mr. Alden raising it to 1.5! Going once? Going twice! Sold to Elliot Alden! Congratulations my good sir! A very nice choice indeed!”   
The lights turned off with a another loud snap, a few moments went by and the door to his bidding room opened. Oliver entered, he looked tired and scared, looking to the floor. Elliot stood from the plush leather seat and walked over to him, he saw Oliver tense up. He was quite a bit shorter than Elliot, he put a hand on his head and petted his hair, Oliver flinched. 

“I own you now, so answer me. Why have you given yourself up like this?”   
He said what he was taught. He spoke sternly but quiet. 

“I had no—“ 

“Look at me when you speak.”   
Elliot interrupted. Oliver sheepishly looked up, his eyes were a brilliant blue, almost purple. 

“I had nowhere else to go... sir... I was kicked out by my parents. I have no money or food or even clothing... I don’t care what you do with me but I’m all alone...”   
Elliot looked him over, he had scars practically all over him. Elliot grabbed his arm, there were cigarette and cigar burns. 

“Who did this?”   
Elliot asked.

“My father.”   
Elliot let go of him.

“Barnet!”   
He called out louder, Oliver winced, a man walked in and bowed. 

“Yes sir?”  
He responded. 

“Get a robe for Oliver, we’ll be going home.” 

“Yes sir.”   
He bowed again and left. Elliot turned back to Oliver. He took his hand and kissed it, smiling. Barnet walked in again with a white, fluffy robe in hand. Elliot grabbed it and threw it around Oliver. 

“It’s cold, I can’t have you getting sick. Come, Barnet is my butler, he’ll take us home.”   
Oliver nodded, took Elliots outstretched hand and walked with Him, heading to the car. Barnet opened the door and Elliot led Oliver out with a hand on his back. They entered a hallway, there were a few other men in the hall. Barnet was in front of them and Elliot held Oliver close to him. 

“Hey hey Elliot! So you finally decided to buy! I hope you let me have a round or two on him soon haha!”   
The man joked with Elliot, patting his shoulder. Elliot grabbed his hand with much force. 

“No. You’re not touching him.”  
Elliot released his hand and walked away with Oliver. Oliver looked up to Elliot in confusion, his face was emotionless. Soon enough they were outside in a parking lot, Barnet opened the car door for them then got in the driver seat. Elliot seemed to purposely sit away from Oliver. 

“Ahh, where exactly are we going, s-sir...”  
Elliot looked over to him, the oversized robe falling off his shoulders. He looked scared. 

“Back to my house. It will just be us there.” 

“O-oh.”  
Shit, Elliot didn’t mean for it to sound like that. This was going to be a long drive home.


	2. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three have arrived back to Elliot’s home.

Oliver sat quietly, looking out the car window and at the small snowflakes falling. It was early March and still very cold. He was scared of what was going to happen, but he was also scared of death. He knew that this was probably the most idiotic Decision he’d ever made. Maybe he could force himself to love Elliot.   
They pulled into a large dive way to an even larger house. The car was parked and turned off, Barnet got out and opened the door for Elliot and Oliver to walk out. Elliot got out and held a hand out to help Oliver, he took it shyly and walked with Elliot to the house. The ground was cold the wet on Olivers bare feet, He was led up to the front door, Barnet opened it for them. Oliver walked into a beautiful front hall, he wasn’t too surprised it was large and fancy. This guy must be absolutely loaded. Elliot released his hand as Barnet closed the door. 

“Any specific requests for dinner Sir?”   
Barnet asked. 

“Well, I believe Oliver should choose. You must be hungry, yes?”   
Elliot asked in that unreadable tone and expression. It wasn’t emotionless, but relaxed. Oliver’s eyes darted around, thinking of an answer. 

“Uhh, I like, pasta...”   
Oliver spoke quietly, the first item that made its way to his tongue.

“Pasta it is.”   
Elliot said with a smile. He turned to Barnet who gave a nod and left, supposedly to the kitchen. 

“Is there anything else I can get you Oliver?”   
Elliot took a step closer to Oliver as he asked, Oliver instinctively took a step back. Elliot seemed to notice and stopped, seemingly backing up himself a step. 

“Some, some actual clothes would be nice.”   
Oliver said a bit shaky, he could tell he was getting an embarrassed blush over his face. Elliot seemed to get one to as he uncomfortably cleared his throat. 

“Ahh y-yes of course. Come with me I’m sure I have something that fits.”   
Elliot collected himself, holding out his hand again. Oliver didn’t take it this time, simply walking closer to Elliot. He led him up the large staircase to a hall with a few doors on each side. They reached the end of the hall and Elliot opened the door. It was a bedroom, a very large one at that, everything in the house seemed huge. They both entered the room and Oliver heard the door click behind him, he felt his heart starting to beat faster. He knew his purpose was inevitable, Elliot walked past him to the large mirror on the one wall and slid it open to reveal a closet. He rummaged around in it for a few minutes, mumbling to himself and pulling out a few items. He looked over them and then walked over to Oliver, handing the cloths to him. 

“They might be a little big but should work. Over there is a bathroom if you’d like to change away from me.”   
Oliver was surprised by that, he thought he’d be made to change in front of him. But Elliot was so respectful. 

“Ok, thank, um thank you.”   
Oliver stuttered out, and made his way to the bathroom to change.


End file.
